


CAR ACCIDENT

by fallwhale



Series: SUGAR RUSH [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Series: SUGAR RUSH [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619878
Kudos: 1





	CAR ACCIDENT

康瑟琪終於知道，他的父親之前拿走她的身分證是為了什麼。那時候他的父親沒有回答她的問題，只是沉默地伸出手等待，並不想為她多加解釋什麼，即使那並不會花費他太多氣力。康瑟琪將身分證翻面來看，父親的名字旁印上了陌生女人的名字，就像現在這樣，讓那個女人坐在他身旁那樣理所當然。

這張證件像一紙合約，輕薄但上頭寫得字卻十分沉重。對於康瑟琪來說那是一種不可違逆、不容協商的暴力，就如沒有人在她出生前詢問過她是否願意降生在不和諧的家庭裡。在臍帶與生母切斷那一刻，分離的事實早已落定，而十六年後那聲沒有情感連結的「媽媽」如今要對著另外一個女人練習開口。

康瑟琪不知道母親是否在生下她的瞬間就完成她的責任（亦或者，終於擺脫她這個累贅？）因為在她諸多感覺尚未與語言劃上等號時，那個位置就被清空缺席至今。不過比起母親，至少康瑟琪知道他那不喜多言的父親適合當商人，他的本身就是這塊料，適合到拿來做別的東西都顯得彆扭——譬如說，父親。

父親歸還那張人事已非的證件後他補充說明：「從今天開始柱現阿姨就是妳的母親了，好好跟人家相處。」

母親。

這個稱為裴柱現的女人在一張公證文件上成為「她的母親」，但比起母親的稱呼，女人反倒更像是父親新招商來的廠商要來接手她這個執行初期就被撒手不管的方案。

所以這會是面試嗎？

康瑟琪再看了一次身分證後那個新增添上的名字，再抬起眼將名字對上她的臉，以一種面試官的眼色細細審視，試圖在那標緻且優美的五官找出破綻，只不過在和女人那雙會說話的眼睛對視後就敗下陣來先移開了目光。即使如掃瞄儀般無情的掃視，但女人極具穿透力的眼神有如X光，近乎無視她的軀殼，狠狠地滲進去溶解她一直以來的保護色，差點就連所剩無幾的自己都要袒露出來。

她知道自己並沒有說不的權力，如同這頓非吃不可的飯局。商人樂於在餐桌上喬攏事情，而自己是被喬好的一方，她的未來早在出生的那一天就被準備好，即使偏差了也隨時都能被修正。康瑟琪沒有簽字就背負起某種尚未知曉的責任，可惜那得等到她經歷更多事情後她才明白那無形的枷鎖是什麼。

——因她的姓而困住她的性。

＊

明明都住在一起，卻像是獨居一般。康瑟琪回家後偏向待在房裡，實際與新來的後媽相處的時間少之又少，不過也算是有達到父親的「好好跟人家相處」的要求，反正父親只看數字，只要她每期的成績單達標，就能領取到一定的生活費，一點也不在意實際上她的生活過得如何。

而那個新房客進門好陣時日了，雖然待她親和，家事、料理也都打理得穩當，但不太主動挑起話頭，對話都僅止於日常問候。雖然裴柱現是她名義上、法定的母親，可康瑟琪內心從沒承認她是，況且在她眼裡看來說是繼母，裴柱現更像是個盡責的管家。生母在她的人生失責，新來的也沒擺出架子、更沒有透露出任何當媽的氣息。那聲「媽媽」光想像都覺得彆扭。不過這陣子相處下來，康瑟琪發現即使不叫「媽媽」，她們還是可以無礙地溝通，像是「嘿」、「欸」、「妳」、「那個」，反正對方知道是在叫自己，那聲「媽媽」叫不叫得出口就顯得不太重要了。

但那並不是長久之計，就像語言會隨著人們使用的情況使得語意產生變化，甚至也會因為時代的變遷而被人們淘汰。當稱呼發生變化，也代表著關係跟著改變。

那是發生在兩個月後的某一天晚上。入夏的悶熱天氣使擁擠的都市瞬間成為露天三溫暖。康瑟琪照常在放學回家後馬上開啟房間的空調，若沒什麼要事的話就不踏出房門一步，畢竟要是門一開，那溫差可說是如炙熱地獄般的氣息撲面而來。

而她稍早為了洗澡走了一回炙熱地獄。她想，一定是熱得把她心給化了，才會心軟得把一身汗濕的裴柱現給打撈回來。

裴柱現坐在床尾瞇著眼仰頭享受冷氣的擁抱，身上那層薄汗襯著她更顯白皙晶亮，隱約的汗味和著衣物的香氣，隨著冷氣機運送的氣流被康瑟琪呼吸著。一吐一息間，不只鼻腔，好似連身體都充盈得像顆氣球，意識輕飄而毫無抵抗力被牽著鼻子走。

康瑟琪抱著雙腳窩在床頭仔細端詳著，她已不像當初飯局那冒犯的眼神，而是挾帶更多窺探的好奇心。她側著頭目光順著女人的額眉綿延到高挺的鼻樑，在圓潤的鼻頭驟降最後停留在飽滿豐厚的雙唇上。心臟咚咚地、咚咚地跳著，那片山脈優美的景色使人屏息，佇足流連到失去時間的概念。

「真的沒關係嗎？」裴柱現想再次確認稍早在她空調失常的房間裡的心意是否只是一時興起，一轉過頭來卻被可比擬外頭那悶熱般的凝視燙得縮回試探的意思。等到對方回過神來訕訕地移開目光裴柱現才接續把話說完。「跟妳一起睡。」

「才一個晚上，妳明天找人來修理就好了。」意識到自己過於真摯的眼神，康瑟琪羞赧得鑽進棉被裡往右挪了過去面向牆飛快地說著。裴柱現瞭然地隨後關上燈，鑽進那為她留著的位置。只是一張單人床要擠上成年人和少女還是有些勉強，裴柱現幾乎整個身子都得貼著少女才勉強不會掉下去。

冷氣機賣力地運轉著，可體感溫度始終沒降下，兩人份的體溫在一床棉被裡顯得過於炙熱。非出於本意的依偎對觸感更加敏感，康瑟琪能清晰感覺到後半身子印上裴柱現的身形，尤其為她胸前的軟肉。

「瑟琪，妳睡了嗎？」裴柱現近到嘴唇幾乎是貼在康瑟琪的後頸上用氣音試探地問著。嘆出的熱氣滲進她的毛細孔裡，一股從未體驗過的酥麻感瞬時從她後頸亂竄到身體各處。

「我知道一切發生得突然，妳可能還不能接受，我也知道我不是妳的母親，若說是姐姐也未免自以為是。但是——」這次酥麻感則是透過裴柱現的指腹在她遊經的地方一一擴散開來，最後那雙手像安全帶一般摟著康瑟琪，她僵硬得不敢妄動卻無法阻止自己起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩，更不容忽視那小巧的身軀為了更貼近她磨磨蹭蹭得肌膚相親。「——為了妳，我一直都想要做得更好。我只是想告訴妳，想成為能夠陪伴妳的人，這心意不管如何都不會動搖的。」

康瑟琪不知道該如何回應是好，她只知道美夢總會醒，好聽的話也有可能如泡沫般易碎，她不敢對此抱有過高的期待，也從不奢望要求一份情感要深刻到刻上自己的署名。

承諾會有期限嗎？或者要到什麼程度才能判斷承諾被兌現？

裴柱現以一種養成習慣的方式將陪伴推得更遠更久，往後醒來康瑟琪第一眼是她，睡前最後一眼也是她，每一天聽她親口用早安開啟她的一天，最後再用晚安告別今天，讓她知道今天我也陪著妳一起。

康瑟琪原本像個局外人冷眼觀看這一切發生，是裴柱現一天一天捂熱孵化期待，那底心被削弱存在的自我也開始試著回應。後來某天康瑟琪才想起那台失常的冷氣機到底修好了沒？她不知道，她想了想，那已經不重要了。

至於陪伴這件事不只裴柱現身體力行，就連康瑟琪的物品也被妥善照顧到。床頭桌上的鬧鐘旁邊就放了裴柱現睡前會翻閱的書，再另外一頭的牆邊她用來寫作業的書桌也被放上各式各樣瓶瓶罐罐的化妝用品。原本就不大的床被佔據了一半，就連放眼望去房間內也有一半都不是自己的東西變得擁擠許多。可康瑟琪卻對這樣的景象不反感，甚至有些難以形容的愉悅。她恍然覺得自己應該是它們之中的一員，或許自己是陪伴裴柱現睡眠的大型玩偶也說不定，那麼，這樣她身上也會有張隱形的貼紙；貼著裴柱現的姓名貼紙。

好像終於找到落腳的地方，在這世上可以重新定義自己存在的意義。她的聲音不再只是回音，在每個夜裡，她的一天透過反芻，再被裴柱現嚥下。除了被了解，對裴柱現的認識也逐漸發芽茁壯，甚至無形之間依賴感也逐漸往內心深根。

＊

又是一如既往的夜晚，剛洗完澡的裴柱現坐在床尾抹著乳液，女人身上特有的芳醇香氣依附著濃厚的皂香淹沒了康瑟琪的嗅覺。那越來越使她覺得迷醉，她沒有喝過酒，但她認為酒喝起來就會是這樣的感覺。

側躺而枕著手臂的康瑟琪無語地望著眼前這一切，那甜膩誘人的感覺實在令她難以形容。在少女有限的詞彙與人生經歷裡，她更無從掌握對裴柱現的注視與情感，也無法歸類、標籤那到底是什麼樣的存在？只能任由這難以訴說、描繪的情感催動她的心跳。

「裴柱現。」

被叫喚的人一臉不敢置信得轉頭看向康瑟琪，還沒反應過來就聽見她接著說。

「我能夠這樣叫妳嗎？」

裴柱現始終認為少女有天會給予她一個較為正式的稱呼，不管是出於身份認同的「媽媽」或是礙於禮節的「阿姨」，甚至再親暱一點的「姐姐」她也偷偷期待過，可是那直呼其名的真摯她是始料未及的。在語意的分水嶺上，她是在哪裡走出了自己的路？

「裴柱現。」

那灼灼燃亮的目光刺眼了裴柱現，她在那片閃白裡失去方向。

「裴柱現。」

「柱現。」

「柱現。」

「柱——」連續幾聲呼喚都直往裴柱現衝來，腳步踉蹌地跌在康瑟琪身旁只為趕緊伸手捂住截斷那不止的呼喚。可已經來不及了。早在第一聲呼喊時，她們之間親暱的關係就失控打滑衝出原本所在的道路，使得微妙的平衡與曖昧開始躁動不安。那無聲的對視反而更加猖狂，可她卻移不開目光。此時裴柱現才後知後覺這陣子以來她注視少女的同時，她同樣也被少女觀看。少女目光那般純粹、潔淨而赤裸得毫無遮掩，令她目眩神迷。

——少女淘汰了所有不適宜的稱呼

——她只看見女人最原本的模樣


End file.
